penguindrumfandomcom-20200214-history
Masako Natsume
is a mysterious girl with a possible vendetta against Kanba Takakura. She organized the "Heart-Broken Victims of Takakura Kanba Association" using Asami Kuhou and later erased the members' memories of Kanba. Personality Masako is a mysterious girl, that seems to have some interests for Kanba. In the 10th episode, she refers to herself like a "hunter". Spoiler: In the last episode, she has a dream of having a twin brother and is surprised to see that Mario is cured. Mario asks if the twin brother was like her as Masako states that he, Kanba, was different in every way. Relationships Mario Natsume She is the older sister of Mario Natsume, the other character holding a penguin hat. She is then involved in the same Takakura siblings' mission, trying to obtain Ringo Oginome's diary for her own sake. She is willing to do anything to save Mario, even if it has a chance of death (eating poisonous blow fish for example). She is trying to save Mario who has an unknown illness. Kanba Takakura Kanba and her shared a close relationship on their childhood. It is revealed that they are actually twins. She wants her brother back in her life and goes through great lengths in doing so. She wants Kanba to realize that she and Mario are his real family, not Shoma and Himari which she calls his fake family. Esmeralda Esmeralda is a female penguin which is always seen at Masako's side. She tends to copy Masako's actions, and when Masako is communicating with Kanba, she usually copies, using Penguin 1 in place of Kanba. However Esmeralda has romantic feelings for Penguin 1, while Masako's obsession with Kanba acts as one between siblings Renjaku Renjaku is the maid that serves her. The only person she truly trusts. History In her early childhood Masako is found to think fondly of her and Kanba's biological father. She grew a hatred for her grandfather for banishing her father from the clan. At first, she and Mario accompanied him in his banishment along with Kanba, but Kanba, realizing the danger of his siblings being around the organization, requested that their father send them back to live with the rest of the clan, and only take him. Masako appreciated Kanba's selfless act but protested, saying that they needed to stay together as a family. Before their departure, Kanba called Masako his "precious little sister." As revealed in Masako's past, it seems that she had dreams of her killing her own grandfather, each new way in each time she sleeps. She seems to hate her grandfather, noting that he fails to become a human. Her grandfather finally died one day, after eating blow fishes that wasn't handled properly by professional chefs, and she quote that she does not even need to lay a finger on him. She then inherits the fortune after her grandfather's death, making her handling the whole Natsume Clan all by herself. Trivia *The name Masako 'means "truth" (真), "sand" (砂) ('masa) and "child" (子) (ko). **An alternative form is written as "elegant"/"refined" (masa, 雅) and "child" (ko, 子): Masako, Crown Princess of Japan (wife of Naruhito, Crown Prince of Japan) uses this spelling, as does well-known veteran voice actress Masako Nozawa. *Masako's surname '''Natsume '''means "summer eye" in Japanese. *Almost every time Masako appears on scene she says "Oh, I must crush him as soon as possible" in the dub (or, "Gosh, I must crush it soon." in English subs). It's a severely repeated sentence so one can assume it's done purposely, maybe for reinforcing Masako "hunting" nature and her obsession not only with Kanba Takakura but in finding a sense of justice for everyone involved in the penguindrum hunt, and crushing the illusion of the fake family. * Masako's grandfather used to say: "I will no be crushed", which might have influenced her. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Natsumes